stormghastfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of Dulo
The following passage is a translation of Pre-Cadere (before the fall of the gods) Elven scripture: An age ago in the kingdom of Pharin, a war is brewing on its eastern border. The conflict between Pharin, and Namowen, had been building for the last 12 years. Tensions rapidly rose at the height of the summer, as temperatures soared and water became scarce, territorial skirmishes broke out between villages. Wild fires swept across dry grasses and broke out on the edges of forests. The military of Pharin was split between keeping the peace and fighting the fires. The king declared a state of war and enlisted his people in the effort to fight the fires in order for the military to focus on the war effort. He lead by example, and joined the front lines. Bravery and loyalty is what he expected of his soldiers and the best way to enforce his expectations was to fight alongside his men. And so, the king left with his armies, riding alongside his captains to the front line; leaving the kingdom in the capable hands of his wife. War took its toll on the King and his kingdom. His skill on the battlefield improved exponentially and he earned genuine respect from his men. He was no longer just a figurehead to them, he was a man to be admired, a man who will take it upon himself to protect his country. His regal demeanour slipped, he became a warrior. While he was away his brother, Dulo, served as the queen’s close adviser, guiding her through her new responsibilities. Behind her back he spread rumours in the court. Whisperings of adultery spread like wild fire amongst the nobility, the queen’s supposed affair became the talk of local taverns. Next follows talk of tax raises to fund her greed; compulsory enlistment for all those able bodied above the age of 14; her affair morphed into conspiring with the enemy. The Queen and her son were nothing more than traitorous scum, that betrayed the kingdom. Dulo set his plan into motion. An assassination plot was formed and by his own hand he slaughters his sister-in-law, and young nephew. There are riots in the streets, the common folk rush the castle demanding blood. They do not settle until the queen’s limp form hangs from the castle’s window by a thick rope around her neck, and her son hangs beside her. In light of the Queen’s death, and with the king still away at war Dulo takes the throne. The kingdom rejoices, praising the new king. News of Dulo’s rise to power and the death of the queen reaches the front lines. The King becomes reckless in his grief. Pushing himself harder than he ever had before, fighting day after day, the only rest he took was to plan the next day’s attack. A group of knights gather behind the King and offer their aid in returning to the castle. The war is largely won, only a few towns are left loyal to the Namowen crown, the others have bowed their heads to Pharin. With six knights at his back the king returns home to face his wife’s killer, his brother. At this point the king has been away at war for 3 years, he is met with… ---The last few pages of the book have been torn out. There is a scrawled piece of elvish writing on the back cover ---